It is well known to treat lesions which are caused by human-pathogenic papilloma viruses (HPV) by the application of cytokines, such as .alpha.-tumor necrosis factor and interferons. For this purpose, cytokines are administered in high doses. The treatment of patients exposed to high cytokine doses is accompanied by considerable side-effects such as cachexia, queasiness, vomiting and headache.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a preparation for treating papilloma virus-positive malignant and premalignant lesions, by which the above side-effects are reduced.
According to the invention this is achieved by using a preparation comprising a substance influencing the cellular redox state.